How Albus Potter was Late to Class
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: Albus Potter was never late for class. Until now....


_Next Generation one-shot. Time of My Life Universe. _

_Anyways, this is first of many one-shots about the next Gen.  
_

How Albus Potter was Late for Class

Albus Potter always had a track record. Whether it was pranks, detention, or missing homework, you predict what happened.

But he was never late for class.

Until now.

"Albus help!" cried a helpless Serena. Dressed in a red dress she was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room.

"There's no reason to fret my pretty,' a handsome but certainly dead man. Looked about twenty-five, but he had this distinctive look that said way older then that.

There was only one way that could be.

Vampire.

"Now let's see,' he said pushing her head so the skin on her throat was exposed. He seemed to be sniffing her. He rolled his head back. "Delicious."

All this time she was fidgeting. "Let me go."

Even when her life was at balance she had an attitude. It was awesome. The vampire however was unimpressed.

"You know, I love to seduce my victims," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't even think about it."

"Let go of that maiden!"

There I was sword at hand. "I shall save you!"

Then he sword fight happens. Who knew Transylvanian vampires knew swordplay? So after several minutes of intense sword fighting I finally managed to stab him in the heart.

"My hero!" Serena cried as I untied the ropes. She embraced him and then.....

"WAKE UP ALBUS!" Louis shouted.

his head shot up. "Wuzzgoinon?"

"You're going to be late for class!"

What?" he asked jumping up from his bed. "I've never been late ever in my four years here! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I just did."

Albus sighed.

Then rushed to the bathroom.

"No time for a shower!"

"But that's gross!"

"What kind of man are you?" Louis yelled back. "Just put on deodorant wash you face and get your books!"

Albus groaned. Today was not his day.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Albus was about to kill him.

"Louis what time is it?"

"Time to get to class."

Albus felt like smacking him upside the head.

He did.

"Is that anyway to treat your cousin?" Louis asked rubbing his head. "By the way, you're losing precious time. You have five minutes to eat breakfast and get to class."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Albus screamed. "Do you have something against me?"

"No," Louis said offended.

"Then stop getting in my way."

"Kay then.

"Why is my lazy excuse of a friend not waking me up?" Albus asked.

"Don't know."

Albus groaned.

"You have four minutes 29 second."

"ARGH!"

Albus had three minutes to get to class. He rushed down to the Great Hall to get some toast. He always had toast.

Always.

Except today.

"What do you mean they didn't have toast today?" Albus asked rudely.

"I'm sorry Al, they didn't have toast," James said.

"Wait why aren't you rushing to class?"

"Free period."

Albus sighed. "I wish I had them."

"Yeah," James said dreamily. "Wait you have two minutes to get to class."

"What?"

One minute fifty second."

"I have to get to class!"

Albus ran.

"Oh do you want some toast?" James called.

"You said they didn't have any!"

"I lied."

"ARGH!"

Okay forty-five seconds until I have to get to class, Albus thought. He stuffed the piece of toast into his mouth and ran.

The students in the hallway only saw a blur.

"Mr. Potter! Stop now!"

Not McGonagall.

"MR. POTTER!"

Yeah it's McGonagall.

"Professor, I'm going to be late for class!" Albus whined. He figured he earned the right to be whiny. "I've never been late!"

"Mr. Potter, you just endangered everyone in the hallway with your running!" she said. "Two days detention."

"Fine, fine,' he said frantically. "I'll take it. Could I go to class now?" fifteen seconds left.

"You may."

He shot off.

"!"

five seconds left.

After a weeks worth of detention, missing toast, and waking up late, he was finally going to make it.

Four seconds.

The door was right there. Just a couple of steps.

Three seconds

three steps left

two seconds

Right in front of the door. Albus sighed in relief and took a step.

"OUT OF MY WAY POTTER."

He was pushed.

NO!

The perpetrator went in side. He was left on the floor. He got up and went in knowing he was late.

"Late Potter," Professor Davidson said nastily. "Detention."

"Sure."

I walked to my desk sullenly.

"Albus, why are you late?" Rose asked.

"Because a certain Scorpius Malfoy did not wake me up."

"That certain Scorpius Malfoy had to get to Potions class for a make up," said Scorpius, "And didn't have time to wake you. I sent Louis."

"When?" Albus demanded.

"Two hours ago."

Louis is dead.


End file.
